gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut
|Console = GameCube |Episodes = 25 (currently) |Playlist = Sonic Adventure DX |Run = July 19th, 2015 - Present |Status = Ongoing |previous = Super Mario Galaxy |next = None }} Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut is the GameCube remake of the Dreamcast game Sonic Adventure, played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Retroactive Outrage # Far Too Fast # Cleaning House # Monkey Business # Nice as Ice # Eating Words # Gettin' Tricky # Sank to the Bottom # Change of Pace # Sorcery of Ehh # Pushing to the Limits # Along for the Ride # Death by Hedgehog # Lava Time # Letting It Slide # Monkeying Around # Circle of Life # Average at Best # Going Viral # Burn to the Ground # Mile High Club # Joyridin' # Nothing Makes Sense # Requiem for a Hedgehog # Crossing the Line Game Information Sonic Adventure is a platform game in which the player controls six different characters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Big the Cat, and E-102 Gamma. They must stop Doctor Eggman from stealing the seven Chaos Emeralds and feeding them to Chaos, a monster known as "the God of Destruction". The first in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to feature free-roaming 3D gameplay, Sonic Adventure features two game modes: Adventure and Trial. There are different goals for each character in the game: Sonic involves high speed gameplay, while Tails must reach the end of the level before Sonic does, and Knuckles searches the area for shards of the Master Emerald. Each of the three characters retain many of their trademark moves from previous Sonic games, such as Tails being able to fly for short periods of time, and Knuckles being able to glide through the air, though they can use updated techniques as well. The rest of the playable cast is rounded out by Amy, who must use her hammer to escape from Eggman's E-100 Zero robot chasing after her, Gamma, who must use its laser beam to shoot through levels to reach a target, and Big, who fishes in efforts to find his friend, Froggy. The "Adventure Mode" is a one-player game which consists of two areas, the "Adventure Field" and an "Action Stage". The Adventure Field contains several "Events" that are encountered in the course of the story, while the Action Stages have each character fulfilling a goal to clear the stage. Players may also find hidden Chao Gardens, a protective environment inhabited by Chao, a sort of virtual pet. The player can hatch, raise and interact with a Chao. Chao can be taken with the player by downloading the minigame Chao Adventure to their VMU, or in the GameCube version, a Game Boy Advance with Sonic Advance or various other Game Boy Advance Sonic games. The player can also raise their stats by giving them small animals that they found by defeating the robots, which improves their performance in Chao Races. There are also eggs hidden throughout the Adventure Fields which can produce special types of Chao. By playing through Action Stages and Subgames, searching through the Adventure Fields or winning Chao Races, players can earn Emblems. In the case of Action Stages, each one has three Emblems, which can be earned by replaying the stages and fulfilling certain objectives, such as beating the level within a time limit. In Sonic Adventure DX, these can unlock hidden extras such as Game Gear games. Trivia * Danny did not know he and Arin would be playing this game until a few seconds into the first episode, as Arin had him cover his eyes to make it a surprise. * This is the third Sonic game played with Danny (after Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) and the fifth Sonic game to be played on the Game Grumps channel (Sonic '06 with Jon and Arin, and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles on Grumpcade with Arin, Ross, and Jirard The Completionist). * The series received some criticism early on due to Arin and Danny's negative opinion of the game. Dan in particular made the controversial statement that he found Sonic Boom to be the superior game. However, as of episode 6, Arin promised to tone down the series' negative energy. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Team Games Category:Sega Games Category:GCN Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:Platformer Games